Preview of things to come
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Set before The Hookup.  Matt and Emily have an undeniable attraction.  They are trying to avoid what they know is coming.  After a long noegotiaton they end up at Matt's house.


Preview of things to come (One Shot)

_Th_is _story is set two months before Matt and Emily hooked up in Denver._

Matt and Emily landed at Matt's house after a long day of negotiating with a man that had taken his children hostage to get back at his wife who was fighting him for full custody instead of joint custody. They had picked up food at the local Chinese place and since the case ended badly, neither wanted to be alone. Emily was on one end of the couch and Matt was at the other end. They weren't talking, but were at point that they comfortable just being together. Matt finished his meal first and took Emily's plate into the kitchen when she finished. He came back in and even though he was tired, he didn't want her to leave so he asked her to stay and watch a movie with him.

"Hey Emily, what type of movie are you in the mood for?" He asked wanting more time with her, but not wanting to admit it.

"Anything, I'll probably fall asleep anyway, but I'm not ready to be alone yet." She replied pulling her legs under her to get in a more comfortable position.

Matt smiled debating between the finer points of Office Space and Nightmares and Dreamscapes. He thought for a minute surprising himself when the thought of Emily curling up against him crossed his mind. A scary movie might make that a reality, but did he want it to be? Where did that come from? He questioned himself deciding that Office Space was a much safer choice considering his mind was clearly exhausted from the day's events. That was the only explanation.

Matt went back to his end of the couch as the movie began. Emily rested her head on the arm of the couch uncomfortably. She shifted slightly so that her legs were no longer under her, but curled up on the couch between her and Matt. About fifteen minutes into the movie her eyelids began to droop. Matt watched his partner fight the sleep that was overtaking her body. She couldn't be comfortable that lying that way. He reached over and grabbed her feet pulling them onto his lap shocking both of them. Emily smiled a thanks you and stretched out, enjoying the fact that he was caring for her. They turned back to the movie and after another fifteen minutes, Emily sat up, her neck hurting from the strain of leaning against the arm of the couch. She scooted across that couch so that she was sitting next to Matt. She leaned her head back so that it was resting awkwardly on the back of the couch. Matt noticed how uncomfortable she was and lifted his arm around her shoulders. Emily nestled into his side laying her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his chest. She pulled her feet up beside her and was more relaxed than she had been all night. Matt smiled as her head became heavy on his shoulder as sleep finally over took her body. He carefully moved knowing that it was safer for her to sleep in his guest bedroom than to wake her and allow her to drive home. After preparing the bed for its visitor, Matt lifted Emily off of the couch and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her risking running his hand over her cheek. He placed her gun and badge on the night stand beside her and went back into the living to shut everything off before turning in himself.

Emily awoke to the darkness of the night. She glanced around at her surroundings as her eyes adjusted. Where was she? She remembered watching a movie with Matt and falling asleep. She felt around the bed beside, nope, he wasn't there. She must be in the extra room at his house. She realized she was still in her clothes from the day. She stood up and removed her jeans and found a pair of Matt's boxers on the nightstand. He must have brought them in after she was asleep. She slipped them on and took off her button up top so that she was only in a tank top and his boxers. Emily sat back down in the bed and thought about what caused her to wake up. It was a nightmare. One in which a negotiation went bad and Matt was shot. It scared her tremendously and that made her thoughts wander. Why did she feel like this? He was her partner, she couldn't do anything about these feelings anyway. She laid back down trying to sleep but couldn't. She kept having that image of Matt falling to the ground and blood pouring out of his shoulder. She needed to see that he was alright.

Emily walked silently through the hall and stood in the doorway of Matt's bedroom. Matt stirred sitting up slightly. He noticed the shadow in his doorway.

"Emily?" He questioned in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." She replied moving into the room.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"No, I just needed to make sure you were ok. I had a bad dream." Emily said biting her bottom lip with nervousness.

"Why don't you come over here then?" Matt stated pulling the blankets back and wanting to comfort her, but knowing he was crossing a line.

Emily moved towards him and climbed in bed beside him. Matt pulled the blankets up over them before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Emily sighed with the security she felt in those strong arms. They both fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that the situation would look different in the morning, but for tonight they didn't have to be FBI negotiators or partners, they could just be Matt and Emily, two friends finding comfort and safety with one another.


End file.
